Never again am I doing that
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: Two best friends enter a house at their own risk. See what happens to them... ONE SHOT


Never Again am I doing that.

**The two petrified pale-faced teens stood grasping for dear life onto each others hands. They both were wearing comfortable baggy clothes; the girl-Gabriella was wearing a yellow strap top, with loose stone-washed jeans and Reebok musty trainers, stained by mud.**

**The boy next to her- Troy- also clinging to a mobile in his left hand for emergencies, Sporting a white Fred Perry polo shirt with loose dark-nearly black- jeans with extremely muddy black trainers.**

**The reason for them being too scared and literally frozen to the spot at the end of **_**Blue moon**__**road **_**-The most Freakiest road in the small town of '**_**Hell' **_**In Florida, was that they got dared. **

**By their supposed to be **_**Best Friends;**_** Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay and Chad .**

'**You first,' A small voice stabbed through the weary silence, It was Gabriella, Usually she was the loudest out of two.**

'**Y- you said w-we'd go in -t-t-toether' Troy sputtered out.**

**There was a snow-ball's chance he was going into that house on his own. It had just gone mid-night. 12.09 to be precise, and she expects him to casually walk up to the door and **_**…Knock!**_

**Now knowing what to say, they both fell into an uncomfortable, cold, dark silence again. A couple of minuets had past and neither had spoken up.**

'_**No way am I going alone. Either we go home, or if I have to I'll drag her with me.' **_

**Troy got brought out of his revere by a gentle tug f his hand, he looked down and caught sight of Gabriella's face; White as winter snow, holding petrifaction.**

**A soft crunching sound came from behind them, the sound of foot-steps.**

**Whipping his head round, Troy thanked god it was only a passer-by walking along the gritty sand path.**

'**Let's Go.' Troy breathed out in a shaky once he had put his phone in his pocket.**

**They advanced towards the big, dark house, the had '**_**This is hell**_**' spray painted on the nearly black door.**

**Both taking baby steps, trying to postpone stepping in to this 'hell hole' of an abandoned building. Finally reaching the door, Troy pushed it open gently.**

**As the door opened with a spooky creak, a pitch-black hallway was lit up by the moon light, reviling a bare room only holding a green slouch chair.**

**Hiding her 5ft 9 self behind her 6ft2 best friend, she told him to take the lead.**

'**You go, first.' she whispered, afraid that something or someone was going to jump out on her.**

'**Uh, Don't be stupid.' He let out a rumble of nervous laughter, looking down at the tiny girl.**

'**Just go, Troy, I'll be right behind you to hold your hand' she said sarcastically budging him forward a bit.**

**After grumbling something that weren't audible he started towards the stairs slowly taking one at a time, neither of them noticing the fading step.**

**Arriving at the top of the staircase, they come face-to-face with a rotten wooden door, being brave-and showing off- Troy reached out to open the door,**

'**Try and open it,' Gabriella suddenly said, loud enough to make Troy jump 2 feet into the air.**

**Looking back at his friend with a glare he spoke, 'That's what I'm doing' He said through gritted teeth.**

'**Sorry' she said in a whisper, feeling stupid.**

**Taking hold of the round brass handle, he shook it, making the door rattle but it would not budge. **

'**Locked' Troy said as if he was relieved, looking to the floor and back up, not noticing the deep finger nail grooves that had scarred the damp floorboards.**

**Looking to her right, Gabriella found a small, dusty, square window.**

**Taking little hesitant steps, she leaned forward and looked out of the glass, not seeing the dust-drawn bird or the little sentence saying 'Go now, before it's to late' that was carved into the window sill. **

'**What you looking at, B?' Troy asked starting her of her life.**

'**God, Troy, You scared the life outta me!' she exclaimed turning and hitting him hard on his right arm.**

'**This is no time for jokes, this is serious, we gotta spend the whole night here!.' Gabriella vented.**

**All of a sudden a thunder clapping sound came from behind them.**

**Whizzing round, they saw that that door that was previously locked, was now mysteriously open.**

'_**You're turn.'**_** a Horrible cackling voice said from down the steps that lead to the cellar.**

**Frozen to the spot, neither of them could do any movement except grab on to each others hands as deep scratches started appearing on the walls.**

'**Time to go.' Troy said quickly, turning both of them around and smashing the window open so they could jump out, but as he smashed it, the shards of glass stopped then rekindled back together. **

'**Uh.. Turn, then run as if your life depended on it.' Troy explained nodding like it was a good idea.**

'**Our lives **_**do**_** depend on it, Stupid' Gabriella panicked.**

**They started running, Troy was just about to take the first step on the stairs when he heard the most painful sound he'll ever hear.**

'**TROY!' screamed the young teenage girl, gripping on to the door frame as a gray-ish hand started pulling at her small petit waist.**

'**GABRIELLA!' He exclaimed running to grab her but it was to late, seeing her taking grabs at any thing she could find to stop this monster from dragging her down further, renewing the nail grooves in the steps. **

**Gripping each step for dear life, smacking her head as she went.**

'**Please, T!' She shouted, her voice filled with nothing but terror.**

'**I can't, I can't reach you!' He yelled panicked. **

**He knew it was to late, to try and save his best friend -secretly the love of his life- From the hell hole she was being dragged into against her own will.**

**Forgetting everything, he sprinted after her, getting a death-grip on her wrists.**

'**Help me pull you up!' He demanded, No matter what, he was not going to let her die, especially not like this.**

**Trying to pull her self up, she heaved and snatched hold of troy's wrists to get more support, pulling with all her might.**

**Whatever this thing was; It weren't going to have her!.**

**After a while, the grey thing, gave up, both teens were now crumpled together against the wall-they had sprung right up, as soon as the 'thing' let go- Gabriella was still holding on to Troy with a death grip, refusing to get off of him, to afraid if she did, it'll come and get her again, crying her eyes out.**

'**I'm being serious now, I'm not wasting anytime, were getting the hell out of here.' Troy said in a hard voice, cradling the weak girl in his arms and walking carefully down the stairs, and gladly out of the door.**

**Turning back to the door, he looked to ground to see a discarded marker pen,**

**He picked it up and wrote several words around it; '**_**Depraved!…Foul….Viscous…Wrong.' **_

**Putting the pen back, he started walking again, looking down at the now latent girl in his arms and smiling; She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.**

'**Oh, my gosh!' A boy about 14 shouted, he lives on 'blue moon road'.**

'**You know, No-one who's ever gone into that house, has never came out' He explained amazed.**

**Troy ignored all the stares he was getting by the nearly the entire street as walked down the path and out the gate.**

'**You two alright, love?' an old lady asked, her white soft thin hair, piled on her head.**

'**Yeah, were fine, Thanks' He said quickly walking away, down the road he'd never, in the rest of his life be willing to go back up.**

'**If someone dares us like that again, I will wring their necks' Gabriella mumbled weakly.**

**Troy laughed softly and agreed, **

'**Don't be afraid to let me help you.'**


End file.
